


the strongest of your kind

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: "Why rush? We have the whole night ahead of us."





	the strongest of your kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonotadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/gifts).



“Care for a drink, captain?” Thor asks, as if his appearance at Steve's condo door on a random Tuesday is not completely unexpected.

Thor is on Earth. Last Steve knew, Thor was back on his home planet with no easy means of transportation. He announces himself in human clothes. A pair of sky wash jeans frayed at one knee and a gray Harley Davidson t-shirt with a black sweatshirt on top. Thor curls a hand on Steve’s door frame and raises his brows in interest.

“What are you wearing?” Steve asks; it seems like the easiest mystery to tackle first.

“Oh yes.” Thor plucks at his t-shirt. “I did not want to alarm your neighbors. Midgardian attire is quite interesting. This - what do you call it - denim? It is far more pliant than one would think. Do I look like one of you?”

Steve rethinks figuring out Thor's wardrobe and steps aside so Thor can enter instead. Thor's bright eyes move to and fro as he takes in the interior of Steve’s apartment. For this part of DC, it is a good size. The building is newer with upgraded stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. Fury even commissioned a budget for new living room furniture.

“It’s quite nice!” Thor decides, smiling. “Quaint. It looks like you’ve settled in well.”

To the prince of an alien race, a two-bedroom condo in DC would seem ‘quaint.’ But Thor is so sincere, it’s impossible not to smile. “Thought you'd be back on Asgard for awhile. Everything alright?” Steve asks.

“Better than alright.” Thor grins. “The Bifrost has been restored, my friend!” Steve’s face must show confusion. Thor's “oh” is quickly followed with, “The Bifrost. It is a gateway between realms. The bridge between my home and the Nine. That connection was lost to us for a time, but no longer. It is cause for great celebration.” Thor’s smile turns more interested. “I could think of no one better to share this victory with. I hope this does not seem forward, but I saw your evening was unoccupied, and-”

“You _saw_?” Steve’s brow lifts.

“Actually, Heimdall saw. Heimdall is - his eyes keep watch on the Nine Realms. He found you when I asked.”

Steve blinks, then shrugs. With everything he’s seen over the past few months, an alien watcher isn’t even top five on Steve's weird list. “Yeah well, I’m glad you stopped in. That's great news about the, um, the...Bifrost?” Thor nods, and grins as if Steve getting it right is a source of great pride. “If it means you’re no longer under house arrest, that’s good for the whole universe.”

“It is,” Thor agrees, a more pensive weight to his voice. “Tough trials lie ahead. The Bifrost's rebirth means renewed responsibility. We are mounting campaigns into realms seized by unrest and violence in Asgard's absence. It may be some time before I am able to rejoin your company on Midgard.”

Steve can’t claim to understand realms or Bifrosts, but he’s had plenty of experience with violence. Thor, like Steve, is a soldier, and he knows war. It's common ground between them.

“Well, in that case I'm sorry about the location change,” Steve says. “It would have been nice to get the band together in New York. Especially if you won't be back for awhile.”

Thor smiles. “Actually, I was more interested in sharing this victory with you,” he says. “But do pass my regards to Stark and the others.”

“Oh.” Surprise softens Steve’s reply. “Thanks for thinking of me.”

“You’re welcome,” Thor says. Impossibly, his blue eyes seem to shine even brighter. “Would you care for that drink, captain?”

Any liquor in Thor's possession has to be capable of knocking Steve on his rear, even post-serum. But Steve is more interested in the way Thor is looking at him. His expression has an eagerness in it that Steve can’t remember seeing before. Anticipation, and a hint of doubt.

Steve remembers looks like this. A man who liked men in the 1940s had to get good at reading looks. But it isn't a gaze Steve ever thought he'd get from alien royalty, that's for sure. Steve worries a lip in thought, and Thor's attention slips to Steve's mouth. He doesn't even try to hide it.

This would be crazy and impulsive, two things Steve is not. But life in DC has been an exercise in patience. Steve feels restless after New York, on edge, waiting for something to happen. 'Something' is apparently here.

“Think I’ll skip the drink, but,” Steve tugs on Thor’s sweatshirt, “it’s warm in here. Why don’t you lose this?”

Thor hums like he really has to think about the temperature. “Yes, it is a bit warm.” It’s like something out of a bad radio drama. Steve smiles when Thor shrugs out of his sweatshirt. The t-shirt he managed to - get? create out of thin air? - fits trim to his broad shoulders.

Steve swallows. “Why don’t you lose this too?” He fingers the hem of Thor's t-shirt.

The proposition turns Thor's gaze sharper. “Yes, captain,” he agrees, flashing a grin. “That’s a fine suggestion.” Thor peels his shirt off with no fanfare and lets it fall in a puddle on the floor.

It isn’t Thor’s body that holds Steve’s eyes. He's beautiful, of course, constructed as perfectly as Steve’s own serum-aided self. Thor’s torso is almost too strong. He’s picked low-slung jeans on purpose, Steve assumes. Ideal to show off the firm-cut of his hips. Before Steve's transformation, he fantasized about men like Thor. Rough bruiser types that would feel like stone under Steve's hands.

No, it’s the small imperfections that hold Steve’s attention. Like a thin white scar scrawled into Thor’s side. Steve scales the line with his eyes first, then his fingers. Thor is strong under him. Warm. Not like stone at all.

Thor edges fingers along the bottom of Steve's t-shirt. “Will you be joining me?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Steve says, but he chooses kissing Thor first. Thor's mouth is slightly damp from a recent lick. He seems surprised by Steve's forwardness, a stutter of his lips. But it doesn’t take long for Thor to right himself. They know each other far better than the short time they’ve actually been acquainted. After what they survived in New York, it’s easy to accept Thor’s hands under his clothes. Steve tangles fingers deep in Thor's hair. 

He hisses when his back collides with a wall. Eager fingers drive Steve's shirt up to his chest. Steve’s hands sink to Thor’s jeans, and he glances at Thor in question. Thor’s smirk is permission granted. He shifts into Steve’s touch.

Steve plucks the top button open and carefully downs the zipper. Thor is already hard inside, heavy and hot. And completely nude, no underwear between the denim and his blushed cock.

Thor must be encouraged by Steve's boldness. It doesn't take long for hands to sink down the front of Steve’s sweats. Fingers form a loose bridge over the bulge in Steve's underwear. “Impressive,” Thor praises.

“Sure,” Steve says, because what can he say to that? He must look out of his head, shirt rucked to his collar and Thor’s hand in his pants. Warmth colors Steve's chest and crawls up his neck.

Thor ducks his head to nuzzle Steve's throat. Steve feels the hot bursts of his breath between soft, teasing kisses. Thor's tongue strokes a path up the side of Steve's neck. Steve groans in surprise, and his head lolls back.

“Where to begin?” Thor muses, breathy and pleased. “Shall I touch you, captain?” He gives Steve an insinuating squeeze through his underwear.

Steve's waist bobs off the wall. “Yeah, ok,” he says, “if I can return the favor.”

“Of course.” Thor speaks against Steve’s jaw. “You are the strongest of your realm. It would be an honor to peak by your hand.” Steve’s laugh barks out strained, not sounding at all like himself.

He draws back long enough to suck his own fingers into his mouth. The dark blue of Thor’s eyes hone on his mouth. Steve isn't one to perform, the thought usually makes him cringe. But for Thor, he can't resist a bit of exaggeration. He closes his eyes briefly, slurping his fingers deep enough to make his throat bob. When he opens his eyes again, Thor's lips have popped open.

With his skin wet, Steve returns to Thor’s cock. His thickness slips comfortably into Steve's damp touch. He's big, filling up the loose curl of Steve's fingers. Carefully, Steve squeezes the base, then drags pressure to the head. Thor rocks forward in reply. His mouth draws a path between Steve's neck and jaw. Thor’s teeth drag across the bone, and the heel of Thor's hand grinds Steve through his underwear. Steve groans and turns, seeking Thor.

They become wound in each other. Lips and hands, bodies, sighs. Thor’s weight grinds against Steve’s thigh. Their stomachs slide, tongues teased between swollen smirks and staggered breaths.

Steve palms at Thor’s cockhead. Precum gathers in the slit, and he teases it with the flat of his nail. Thor’s groan is heated and eager. There is no space between their bodies, skin fixed tight. There is barely enough room for them to hand each other. Steve’s fingers are restless. They pull Thor's hair and scratch lines down Thor's back. His hand sinks into a back pocket of Thor's jeans and pulls him closer.

Thor breaks their kiss to plunge three fingers into his mouth. As Thor sucks on his own skin, their noses touch and their foreheads rest together. Steve’s breaths coast down Thor’s wrist. It feels unexpectedly charged. Intimate. The opposite of what Steve thought this was at first.

As soon as Thor's mouth is free, Steve kisses him again. His lips are wetter than before, and a deeper red. Moist fingers tease Steve's abdomen before they shift inside his underwear. Steve’s waist jumps off the wall. He drops his head back, but he doesn’t get to breathe. Thor follows him, biting his lip, drawing him back into a kiss. Pleasure singes across Steve’s nerves and sits hot and thick in his belly. He pumps Thor harder. They’re knotted together, too hot and too close. Gasps and moans grow quiet and less steady.

Thor's release leaves strings of wetness painted down Steve's abdomen. The deep shudder of Thor's waist echoes the sigh that ghosts across the shell of Steve's ear.

Thor's grip remains tight, thumb dragged around the head of his cock. Steve's gasped, “Wait-” is not enough. His release cakes inside his underwear and drips from Thor’s fingers. He groans, splayed against the wall.

A low murmur greets Steve’s orgasm. Steve nods against Thor's cheek and smiles at the answering catch of teeth on his earlobe.

They linger like this longer than Steve expects. It should feel more awkward, first time hand job with a prince from another planet. But Thor is warm and heavy, and the wall is a sturdy presence against Steve’s back. He only moves with discomfort when his own release begins to cool in his underwear. “Could have let me take these off,” he mumbles.

Thor chuckles. “I could have, yes,” he agrees. “But why rush? We have the whole night ahead of us.”

Steve blinks, but before he can ask Thor is already peeling off his jeans. His gaze lingers on his release staining Steve’s body. Thor scrapes teeth across his bottom lip. “How long do you need, captain?” he asks.

“You, uh…” Amazement slacks Steve’s expression. “I can’t usually...I mean…”

“You are the strongest Midgardian I’ve ever known.” Thor is emphatic, proud on Steve’s behalf.

The serum did so much to Steve. It changed him in appearance, in strength, in stamina. It stands to reason that he _could_ have higher endurance in sex too. But Steve has never tested the theory.

“I don’t know,” Steve admits. “I’ve never tried since, well - since I became this. Before the serum, I’d say you were crazy, but…I don’t know.”

Thor’s confusion gives way to thoughtfulness. “I see,” he says. “We can find out together, if you’d like?”

The gentle offer is a complete 180 from where they were a few minutes ago. Steve finds himself warmed by the thought of sharing something so intimate with Thor. His only hesitation comes with a shrug. “Just don’t want to disappoint you if it doesn’t work out.”

To Steve’s surprise, Thor laughs out loud. “You could never disappoint me, my friend!” Thor looks on Steve with bright-eyed approval.

Steve can’t help but smile. “In that case, let’s see how it goes?”

“Mm.” Without hesitation, Thor sinks to his knees.

Steve can't help but stare. Knowing who and what Thor is, the sight of him on his knees is more than a little jarring. But Thor seems to find nothing strange about the lowered position. His movements are careful as he eases Steve out his underwear. The fabric is wet, and Steve grimaces when Thor eases fingers under the waistband. But Thor's expression does not change as he rolls Steve’s garments down his legs. His fingers, slightly damp, graze Steve’s thighs. Wet from Steve’s cum, he realizes. Ridiculous as it is, he finds himself blushing.

“You are quite striking like this,” Thor tells him. His eyes sit heavily on Steve's stomach, bearing streaks of Thor's seed. The broad smile on Thor's face reflects his approval.

“Yeah well-” Steve’s attempt at a joke dies when Thor drags his tongue up Steve's abdomen. Tasting his own cum on Steve’s skin. Thor must approve of this too, given the incomprehensible murmur he lets out against Steve’s belly. His voice,  though unintelligible, is low and affectionate. Steve is startled by the answering ache in his chest.

“Mm,” Thor says again, lips to Steve’s stomach. “I have a good feeling about this.”

Steve’s body is still sagging under the heaviness of its orgasm. Weighed to the wall, warm and over-lax. But he feels that telltale liquid heat low in his gut. Tension slowly coils in his loins, a nervous energy that stands goosebumps on his arms. “I- yeah,” Steve breathes, at a loss. “Me too.”

“May I…” Thor slides hands between Steve’s legs. Steve moves where Thor wants. His body feels like jello, and it's easy to let Thor take control. On reflex, Steve slides fingers into Thor's hair. Good as the blonde strands feel between his fingers, Steve can't believe he never thought to do this before.

An unexpected groan answers the gesture. “This is not about me,” Thor says.

The comment catches Steve off-guard. “Why not?” he asks, with fingers scratched down Thor’s neck. Thor’s stubble scratches the top of Steve's thigh. New feelings flutter in the depths of Steve’s belly. He feels heat on his face, the flush creeping down his throat.

“I told you,” Thor says. In Steve’s daze, he does not follow at first. Not until Thor's smiling lips curl around Steve's thickened shaft. Arousal shivers through every inch of Steve's body. Thor was right.

“You did,” Steve breathes, laughing. “You did tell me.” Steve sinks fingers deeper into Thor's hair.

He is not prepared to be suddenly pulled down Thor's throat, so fast and easy, like Steve's size is nothing. Steve nearly loses his footing. He isn’t expecting the suddenness of being enveloped so completely.

Steve's fingers become fists in Thor's hair. “Don’t- don’t hurt yourself,” he hisses.

Thor is inconsiderate enough to scoff. The reaction rattles around Steve's erection. Steve grabs Thor's hair, his shoulders, anything he can reach for balance. He expects Thor to dial it down a notch, to give him a chance to catch his breath. Instead, Thor’s hands ease between his legs.

When Thor spreads Steve, Steve feels like he's jammed a finger in an electric socket. Steve realizes his hips are off the wall before he registers that he jumped. Steve has no idea what sound he makes, only that its echo burns in his throat. It’s enough to make him lose Thor’s mouth and earn a look of concern. “Rogers,” Thor says - rasps, actually, through a mouth swollen pink from Steve’s saliva-wet skin.

“It’s fine,” Steve says, he barely hears himself over his own heartbeat. “I’m fine. I just- you- I didn’t- it’s-”

“I understand,” Thor cuts in with a raw-mouthed smile. Steve wants to sink to his knees and kiss him, touch him, taste him. “We will save that for the next round.”

“The next round?” Steve croaks. Thor doesn’t explain, beyond taking Steve’s mouth-glossed shaft in hand. His firm stroke sends sensation sizzling up Steve’s spine. He’s already not breathing when Thor guides his cock back to his mouth.

Steve can only gawk as Thor feeds himself. Thor's low-lidded gaze settles on Steve’s stomach. Steve wonders if Thor sees how Steve tenses with every inch Thor guides into his mouth. Thor's jaw slacks for Steve easily like he does this all the time, like Asgard has no stigmas about men giving other men blowjobs. Maybe they don’t. Maybe they’re the opposite of Steve's time, where a lack of discretion could ruin a person's life. Thor, though, has no qualms about giving Steve his mouth. He eases Steve down without the slightest hint of gagging.

When Thor’s gaze flicks upward, Steve finds it glowing with pride. He’s proud that Steve is capable of this, but just as proud that he’s the one who got Steve here. He’s the one with Steve’s cock between his lips. He’s the one thumbing Steve's hips and drawing noises from Steve that Steve can never remember making before.

Steve has no idea what he’s feeling. He’s a body on overdrive and emotions that don’t know where to settle. After Steve tucks a strand of Thor’s hair behind his ear, he finds he can’t stop touching Thor. Steve drags a thumb across his cheek. Runs fingers through his hair. Squeezes gentle pressure into his neck. Fists his shoulder.

“Oh god,” Steve gasps. Thor's hands fix to his waist when his knees begin to buckle. Steve’s vision goes white, then black. His toes curl meekly on the carpet. His swimming gaze struggles to train on Thor as his orgasm wrenches through him.

Thor withdraws with a tender lick across the head of Steve's shaft. There’s not a drop of release on his face and nothing on the floor. He swallowed. Every bit. Steve stares down at Thor, wide eyed, breathing shakily.

Satisfaction covers every inch of Thor’s smile. He kisses Steve’s stomach. “May I take you to bed?” he asks.

“Oh god,” Steve repeats, groaning. He doesn’t even know if he can walk at this point. His head is spinning, and his body feels so warm and _good_. Steve can’t recall ever feeling like this before. It’s like he’s drunk for the first time since the serum, one stiff wind away from toppling over.

Thor watches him, still smiling. He holds his own fully erect cock in hand. Still on his knees, he fists his shaft slowly over his thighs. Thor is _loving this_. Steve isn’t sure why the realization shocks him. He is so out of his element right now, body pushed to things Steve never knew he could experience. This type of thing must be normal where Thor is from. He must have had plenty of partners better able to keep up with him.

But Steve could never tell that from looking at Thor’s face. Thor is staring up at Steve like Steve is the only thing that exists. And he's still stroking himself, giving himself pleasure that Steve should be giving. Touching himself like Steve wants to- no, like Steve _should_ be. Thor shouldn't be stroking himself. It should be Steve.

Before Steve can weigh the reality of what he’s agreeing to, he finds himself answering, “Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

Thor’s smile manages to widen somehow. Slowly, he stands, a hand still around himself. Steve's eyes drift down to that hand. He's startled by the jealousy that stabs knife-like through his gut.

“I swear,” Thor says, “you will not regret it.” His hair is mussed from Steve’s earlier attention.

Steve catches Thor's over-red lips in a kiss. He feels Thor’s approving hum more than he hears it, a content vibrato as Thor steps closer. Their skin is warm against each other, Thor’s cock grinds unashamed into Steve’s leg.

Tired as Steve is, he feels himself shifting, easing weight between Thor’s thighs. He’s rewarded with a groan. The sound curls comfortably in his belly, and it makes his skin ache. Every inch of Steve wants to be touched. Tasting himself on Thor’s mouth only makes Steve hungrier.

“I better not regret it,” Steve tells him, a quirk to his lips. Thor’s immediate shock turns into a matching smirk. Steve meets dangerously dark eyes right before Thor's teeth catch his lip.

Fingers lace with Steve’s through the roughness of their kiss. A thumb drags inside Steve’s wrist. With licked lips, Thor urges Steve to follow him. Steve stutters on the first step, blindsighted by the ache pulsing in his gut. He’s hard. Again. Cock still wet from Thor’s mouth, blood red and erect, reaching out for more.

When a thumb tips Steve's head back, he finds pride in Thor’s gaze. His kiss is as bruising as the hand still holding his is gentle. Steve loves both, the contrast sets his heart to pounding.

Dizzy, needing, he lets Thor lead the way to his room.

*The End*


End file.
